Meant To Be
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: Another Runner. She and Ronon used to be friends. But she's not what she seems. RononOC with Sheyla on the side. There's not much & John & Teyla don't even get together in this fic. There's a sequel with the Sheyla. COMPLETE
1. Another Runner

A/N- I wrote this because I don't want to see Ronon and Teyla get together. AndI figured Ronon must have left someone behind when he got captured. This is dedicated to those of you who don't want to see Ronon and Teyla together either.

**ch. 1 Another Runner**

"Okay, Rodney. Do your stuff." Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard said as the two exited the gate.

"Right. I sure would've liked Teyla's or Ronon's help though." John sighed.

"Rodney, all you're doing is scanning the energy signature. And you just had to go in the middle of the night. You're lucky you got me here. And that's only cause Elizabeth made me come."

"Fine. Then make yourself useful and hold my laptop. It was lucky the rotation of this planet is different than Alantis'."

"Huh?"

Rodney looked up. "What?"

"Translation?"

"What?"

"What did you mean, Rodney? About the rotation?"

"Oh right. Simply put, it's day here while it's night on Atlantis. Makes it easier to see."

"Right." In the distance, someone screamed.

"What was that?" Rodney asked, looking around wildly. John put the laptop on the ground and picked up his P-90. He turned the safety off.

"Stay here." John ordered.

"What? Are you sure you should go?" Rodney said as John started walking towards the forrest.

"Would you rather go and me stay here?"

"No."

"Then stay put and shut up."

John cautiously entered the woods. To his left, he heard branches breaking. He quickly turned to his left and, aiming his weapon, called out.

"Who's there?" A middle aged woman came into view.

"Shh! You'll bring the Wraith right to us!" She whispered harshly. Her features were soft, yet pained. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and dark, almost black, hair. She wore a black, ankle length dress that was torn and freyed at the bottom. Layered over the dress, she had on a black cape with a velvet, burgandy colored lining. On her feet she wore simple black flats.

"Who are you?" John whispered as she came closer.

"I am Terras. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Colonal John Sheppard. What are you doing here?"

"Leaving. I must go to yet another planet."

"Can't you just hide out in some caves or something? If the Wraith don't find anyone, they eventually leave."

"Not for me. I have a tracking device inserted in my back. The Wraith hunt me and they know where I am at all times. I never stay on one planet for too long."

"..." Terras looked around then pulled John closer so she could speak even softer.

"We must leave. Or the Wraith will find us both. I know of a planet where we can go temporarily. Once there you can go home. But we must go now. Before more Wraith come to this planet." John allowed himself to be led by Terras to the gate, too stunned by what she told him to do anything more.

Rodney had finished his scanning and packed up all his stuff before John and Terras exited the woods and came running towards the gate. Terras immediately went to the DHD and started dialing.

"Colonel? What's going on?" Rodney asked.

"We're leaving. There are Wraith here. Once we're on the other side we can dial Atlantis."

Just as Terras finished dialing, two Wraith came running out of the forrest and started firing at the three. Rodney picked up his backpack and they went through. Luckily the Wraith were too far away to follow them or to see where they went.

On the other side of the gate, Rodney dropped his backpack and sat down. "Man I hate those guys."

"I agree." Terras said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Rodney this is Terras. Terras, Rodney McKay." John introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Terras said.

"Likewise."

"Okay. Now Terras, how long have you had that tracking device in your back?" John asked

"I'd say about... six years. Why?"

"Well we know a guy who had a tracking device in his back too. His name is Ronon. Ronon Dex. Do you know him?" Terras thought about it for a second.

"Nope. Never heard of him." She said coldly. John and Rodney looked at each other for a moment before dropping the subject.

"Anyways, we were able to remove the device from his back. We could probably remove yours too, if you're interested." Terras looked surprised at first, then hopeful, then extremely happy.

"Could you really do that for me? Oh if you could that would be wonderful! Yes I'm very interested!" John smiled at her.

"We'll have to take you to Atlantis to remove it though." Her smile dropped.

"Atlantis? Your home? I don't think that would be such a good idea. The Wraith might come there."

"How long does it usually take for the Wraith to find you?"

"It usually takes a day for them to reach me. Enough time to eat and rest."

"Well we can remove it in less time than that and then we'll destroy the device. Is that okay?" Terras smiled.

"That sounds perfect."

A/N- OK the next chapter should be up later today. And if it's not it'll definitely be up monday. Hope you like it! Now review!


	2. Old Flames

A/N- Here's the 2nd chapter. I didn't get any reviews yet on my first chapter so I can't thank anybody. This shapter is longer and you'll also learn a lot about Terras and Ronon.

**ch. 2 Old Flames**

On Atlantis, the stargate engaged and Colonel Sheppard's voice could be heard over the radio.

_"Elizabeth? You there?"_ It was lucky for him Elizabeth hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Yes John. I'm here. Are you and Rodney all done?"

_"Um. I think so. Look we're gonna be bringing someone through the gate with us. Her name is Terras and she has a tracking device in her back like Ronon did."_

"Understood. You're all clear to come through." Ronon had been walking by the control room when John had made contact.

"Did he just say Terras is coming through?"

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately."

"What is going on?" Teyla had just arrived.

Three people came through the gate, John, Rodney and Terras.

"Terras?" Teyla said and ran into the gateroom.

"Teyla!" Terras ran up to Teyla and hugged her tightly.

"Terras, how have you been?" Teyla said when they let go of each other.

"I've been alright. I haven't seen you for six years! And now you live on Atlantis? How are your people?"

"Yes I live on Atlantis now. The Athosians are fine. They live on the mainland now." Terras smiled. By this time Ronon had walked into the gateroom.

"I must go to the infirmary now Teyla. I will see you later?"

"Yes of course." Teyla let go and Terras looked to John for directions. He pointed out the door and she went that way. Unfortunately Ronon was standing by that door.

"Ronon." Terras said coldly.

"Terras." Ronon said even colder.

"I thought she said she didn't know Ronon." Rodney whispered to John.

"So how's Jaren?" Ronon asked while looking at anything but her.

"I wouldn't know. He's dead. Oh but don't worry, I didn't kill him. His wife did when she found out he was sleeping with Lorna. But I did help her get rid of the body. How's Neva?"

"Haven't seen her in seven years. And chances are she's dead. Don't you have to get to the infirmary?" Terras glared at him before stalking out the door. John and Rodney followed her.

2 hours later in the infirmary

"So Carson, how is she?" John asked when he had been allowed back into the infirmary after the surgery.

"She's doing fine. Interestingly enough, she didn't try to remove the device before now. But she should be awake soon. I'm hoping within the hour." Just as they were talking, they heard someone screaming. The two ran over to Terras' bed to find her kicking and fighting some invisible force.

Carson held her down while ordering a nurse to get a sedative. But before she came back, Terras sat up quickly, breathing hard and in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright love?" Carson asked. Terras looked at him and visibly calmed down.

"Yes. It was just a- a bad dream. I will be fine." Carefully she laid back down.

"Are you sure? It looked like something was attacking you."

"Please. I have been on the run from the Wraith for the past six years. I just haven't gotten used to being safe. Did you destroy the device?"

"Yes love. We destroyed it."

"Good. Can I go to sleep now?" Carson smiled.

"Aye. I'll give you a mild sedative to help you get to sleep." He put the sedative in her drip and she instantly started to drift off.

"Go away. You're evil and I want nothing to do with you." Terras groggily whispered before she fell asleep.

"What's she talking about Carson?" John whispered after she was asleep.

"I don't know. I think she was talking about the Wraith. I mean this really is the first time that she's been saffe for the past six years."

"Huh. It's just strange."

"Aye. Now why don't you go get some sleep lad. Did Rodney really get you up just so he could get some readings on another planet?"

"Well you know Rodney."

"Aye I do. Now go get some rest."

The next night

All day Terras had stayed in the infirmary sleeping. Around midnight, she asked Carson to let her go.

"Please Dr. Beckett. I've been in here all day. I couldn't possibly sleep anymore. And I'm hungry. Couldn't I just get some food and then come right back?" Carson was incredibly tired ao he gave in without a fight.

"Very well. I need some sleep anyways so I'll show you the way to the kitchen on my way to bed. But then I want you to come right back here and try to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Terras quickly got dressed and they left for the kitchen. All the way there neither one spoke. Terras was too busy remembering where she was going to talk and Carson was too tired to talk. When they got there, Carson said goodnight and left Terras alone.

Terras rummaged through the refridgerator and cupboards and put everything she had grabbed onto the counter. She wasn't sure what she was putting on her sandwich but she was too hungry to care. When she was done, she had a turkey and mayonaise sandwich in her hands. She took her food to one of the tables in the adjoining mess hall.

Just as she sat down, another figure came up to her and sat down across from her.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Terras. I see you're having a midnight snack. Whachya' got?" John said, pointing at her sandwich. Terras took a bite before answering.

"Something called bread and turkey and may-yo-nighs." John chuckled.

"It's pronounced may-nase."

"Oh. Well I was going to put something called mustard on it but it looked like the sap from genger trees and I'm allergic to it. I was also going to put lettuce and tomatoes on it but I was'nt sure what they were."

"Good choice. I like a turkey sandwich with just mayonaise on it too." Terras smiled and took another bite from her sandwich.

"It's very good."

"I know. So Terras, what's up with you and Ronon?" Terras frowned.

"It's a long story."

"I got time." Terras hesitated.

"We were best friends when we were younger. Ronon married my best friend. Everyone I knew betrayed me. I thought Ronon was different. But he never spoke to me since he and Neva got married. Neither did Neva. At the very least I expected us to still be friends. But he wrote me a letter one day, telling me to never try to contact him again. This was all because I was in love with Jaren."

"Oh. I'm sorry. So what about you and Teyla. You seem like really good friends."

"Well about two years before I was captured by the Wraith, I met Teyla. We became great friends. In fact she's the only one who hasn't betrayed me. Teyla's a good person like that." John smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Terras looked thoughtful.

"Ronon likes her." John looked away and dropped his smile.

"Oh." When she saw John's reaction, Terras shook her head.

"Oh no. Not like that. He respects her as a friend, a leader and a warrior. Where we come from, there are no women leaders or any women in the military. And Ronon respects her for that." John's face instantly brightened.

"Oh. Well how do you know that? You've only been here a day and have only seen Teyla and Ronon once." Terras smiled.

"I pay attention. And I know Ronon. Before I left the gate room, he glanced at Teyla. I could just tell. It's difficult to explain. I just know how to read people." John thought about this for a moment.

"How 'bout me?" Terras stared into his eyes for several seconds before she spoke.

"You are in love with Teyla. But you are afraid to tell her because you don't want it to ruin your friendship." John looked away, ashamed.

"Yeah."

"John, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You also can't persue a relationship with her because of the fraternization rules. She's under your comand so it would be against the rules for you two to be together." John whipped his head around.

"Okay there's no possible way you could know that just by looking at me." Terras laughed.

"No. I talked to Carson about that part. But I did guess the first part." John laughed too.

"But yeah. It's true." Terras looked at him sympathetically.

"I understand it, and it makes sense, but I don't agree with that rule. It doesn't stop you from having feelings for her, and it doesn't make it any easier. You should tell her. Then you won't have to worry about a missed oportunity if you're ever in a situation where you might die. Because if you are in a situation where you might die, you'll be wondering if you could've spent time with her, as more than friends, if you had only told her." John smiled faintly.

"You'd be a good shrink." Terras looked at him questioningly.

"A psychiatrist. Someone who helps others with their problems."

"Oh. I suppose. I do like helping others with their problems." Terras smiled and finished her sandwich.

A/N- I hope you like it. BTW there's more to that story than Terras told John. And Terras wasn't just having a bad dream in the infirmary. If you wanna know what's going on, you gotta review.


	3. Living Nightmare

A/N- Thank you sage360 for being my only reviewer.

**ch. 3 A Living Nightmare**

John sat in the gym, watching as Teyla and Terras circled each other. They each had a tonfa stick in both their hands. Terras went to attack but Teyla blocked it and Knocked her to her knees.

"You have not been practicing Terras."

"I haven't really had the opportunity."

"Of course. I understand." At that moment, Ronon walked in. When he saw Terras, he turned around and walked right back out. John got up and followed him.

"Ronon! Wait up!" Ronon kept walking until they were far enough away from the gym aso that Teyla and Terras couldn't hear them.

"I can't stand that woman!" Ronon kicked at the wall.

"What happened? Between the two of you. I mean, Terras seems like such a nice person."

"Terras is dense."

"I don't think so. 'Cause she can read people really well and recognize their problems."

"Not the problems of her closest friends."

"What happened?" Ronon just stared at the wall for several minutes. John almost thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I loved her. But she was in love with this guy Jaren. And I mean obsessed with him. That's all she would ever talk about. When Jaren got married, Terras was devastated. She cried forever. I had finally had enough. Her friend, Neva, and I had gotten to know each other. We got married. I didn't love her but we were friends. Then I found out Neva had written Terras a letter and signed it as me. She said that we didn't want her to contact us anymore. I left Neva after that. But we were still married. I just didn't want to take the effort. Then Terras sent me a letter saying I wasn't a good friend and that I never wanted to talk about what she wanted to talk about. All she wanted to talk about was Jaren. I mean, if all Teyla wanted to talk about was McKay, wouldn't you get tired of it?"

John just stood there in shock, staring at Ronon with his mouth hanging open for a moment.

"Does _everybody_ know that I like Teyla?" Ronon chuckeled.

"Yeah and there's even a bet going around for when you're gonna tell her."

"Oh. Well back to the topic, I really think you should tell Terras. When I talked to her last night, she seemed to want to be friends again at the very least. Just talk to her." Ronon nodded and walked away.

Later that Night

Terras sauntered into her new room. She had gotten tired of staying in the infirmary so Elizabeth had had John find her a room.

She tossed her cape onto a chair and froze. Terras keeled over on the floor as Amar tried to take control of her body. Terras screamed out in pain as hot tears flooded down her cheeks.

"NO! THIS IS MY BODY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Terras fought with all her might to remain in control of her body. Faintly, somewhere in her mind, Terras heard someone bang on a door and call out her name. When the door opened, Terras felt instant relief as Amar stopped trying to take control and became dormant once again.

Terras vaguely remembered someone picking her up and carrying her to the infirmary.

In the Infirmary

Terras woke up with a start. Amar had assaulted her mind while she slept. She felt someone push her back down onto the bed. Terras couldn't see. For one it was dark in the infirmary, and two, Amar liked to make her temporarily blind sometimes for fun.

"Who's there?" Terras voice was raspy and she felt someone push a glass of water in her hands. She drank heartily. When she was done, the glass was taken away from her. "Who's there?" She repeated.

"Can't you see?" Came Ronon's voice.

"Ronon!" She quietened her voice. "No I can't. Not at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Ama- uh- I hit my head?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't. I don't think I can tell you the real reason."

"Why not?"

"Oh Ronon. It's been too long. We're not friends anymore. I got that letter you sent me. You want nothing to do with me."

"No. You wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't send that letter. Neva did. But Terras, I didn't want to talk about you being in love with Jaren all the time. I loved you. I didn't want you to be with him."

"What are you talking about? I know I talked about him all the time but I never told you you had to."

"But in your letter-"

"What letter? After you- after Neva sent that letter, I didn't contact you anymore." Ronon thought about it and after a few seconds, figured it out.

"Neva. She sent the letter to me as you. I thought it looked funny."

"Neva betrayed us both."

"Yeah she did."

"You know, Ronon, I never really loved Jaren."

"What?"

"I just wanted to give you reason to leave me. Everyone did and I thought you would too. But you put up with my whining about Jaren."

"But, you were so upset about Jaren getting married."

"I couldn't have talked about Jaren for my whole life and then not be upset about him getting married. I had to keep up the act."

"Oh." By now Terras could see Ronon's silouette and she reached out to grab his hand.

"Ronon. I did love you. I still do." Ronon squeezed her hand.

"I do too."

"Well I'm glad we got that settled. Now I think I wanna go to sleep now."

"Will you tell me what happened tomarrow?"

"I don't know. For now alls I'm gonna tell you is that this is a living nightmare. Good night, Ronon." Terras drifted off to sleep. Ronon leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Terras." Terras smiled in her sleep and no assault from Amar could wipe it off.

A/N- Amar is a name in the Sikh language. Since I don't know Wraith, I'm gonna pretend that the name is Wraith. You'll find out what it means in the next chapter. And if I don't get atleast two reviews, then you won't get the next chapter. : P


	4. Taking Over Me

A/N- Come on people! Review! It's not that hard to press a button and type a few words! You don't have to say much, just I liked it or I hated it or Better luck next time! I would even accept something as simple as blah! Just something to tell me you're reading this! PLEASE!

**ch. 4 Taking Over Me**

Terras woke up late the next morning. Ronon was still asleep in the chair next to her bed. Carson stood near, reading someone's medical charts. Probably hers.

"Carson!" She whispered so as not to disturb Ronon. Carson heard her call and immediately came over by her side.

"Are you alright love? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I need to tell John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla and you something. Could you bring them here please?"

"Alright." Carson left to call the others.

_'Telling them won't change anything my dear. There's no way to remove me. Remember, I'm only in your mind.'_ Amar whispered in Terras' mind. Her words sent a chill down Terras back.

_'We'll see about that.'_ Terras thought. She heard Amar laugh.

_'Your stubborness amuses me so. I can't wait to see your reaction when I kill all your friends and then kill you.'_

_'You wouldn't survive.'_

_'Not in _your_ body. But another...'_

_'You can't do that! It's not possible for you to jump from one body to another.'_ Amar laughed coldly.

_'Oh you stupid stupid girl! You know nothing about what I can and can't do.'_ Terras was about to retort but Elizabeth came into the infirmary followed by John, Rodney and Teyla. Upon hearing the others, Ronon woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"I need to tell you all something." Carson came over and joined the semi circle everyone had formed around Terras' bed. Ronon still sat in the chair though.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was in the infirmary earlier. I said I had had a bad dream. It really wasn't a bad dream. I have a second conscious in me."

"I don't mean to be cynical," Rodney said with sarcasm dripping from his every word. "but how is that even possible?" John smacked Rodney's head.

"You should know, McKay. You had Cadman in your brain not so long ago."

"That was different! That was because of the Wraith dart and Zelinka!"

"Rodney shut up and listen!" Elizabeth scolded him. Then she turned to Terras and her eyes softened. "Go on Terras."

"This second conscious is a Wraith. Her name is Amar." Elizabeth smiled.

"Fitting." Five eyes looked at her strangely. "The name. It's fitting." Five eyes still looked at her strangely. "Oh! In Wraith, the name Amar means 'the immortal one'."

"That _is_ fitting." John commented. "Go on."

"Amar can speak to me through my mind. She can also control me. This takes effort and I can resist it, but it's getting harder and harder to stop her. It's only a matter of time before she wins and gets control. She said she'd kill you all and then kill me. Then she said she'd leave my body and take another body. I don't think she can do that, but she says she can. I was hoping she would be destroyed with the tracking device but I was wrong." Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"So when you were in the infirmary-" Carson started.

"That was her. She abuses my mind when I sleep."

"And last night?" Ronon asked.

"She was trying to take control of me. She would have succeeded if you hadn't come in. She didn't want to give herself away just yet."

"Excuse us for a minute." Rodney said and then beckoned for everyone to follow him. They walked a couple of yards away and stood in a circle. Ronon stayed with Terras.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked everyone.

"I think she's crazy." Rodney said.

"You made yourself very clear back there McKay." John said bitterly.

"I do not believe Terras would make something like this up." Teyla argued.

"I'm not saying she made it up, I'm saying she's delusional." Rodney said.

"I don't think so." Carson said. "If she was delusional, then she would be seeing things. And she said it tried to take control of her. That's not exactly something you could imagine."

"Maybe she should talk to Heightmeyer." John suggested.

"I agree with John." Teyla said.

"Aye. Me too." Carson added.

"So do I. Especially if she's crazy." Rodney said.

"Good. I think she should see her too. Carson, is she okay to leave the infirmary?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her physically. So I suppose it wouldn't hurt for her to go to Kate."

"Okay. But John, I want you to escort her there and back to the infirmary." Elizabeth ordered.

"Alright." The five left their circle. John and Teyla went over to Terras while Rodney and Elizabethwalked out of the infirmary and Carson picked up the chart he was reading earlier.

"Terras, are you alright?" Teyla asked and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'll be fine Teyla. Thanks." Teyla hugged her.

"Terras, Elizabeth wants you to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer. The psychyatrist. John is going to take you there when you're ready."

"Okay. I'll go now if it's alright."

"Okay." Terras was still in her regular clothes so all she had to do was get Carson to remove the drip.

"I'll get Carson." John volunteered. He called Carson over he took the needle out of Terras' arm. She and John left the infirmary.

"Ronon, have you been here all night?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah."

"I assume you didn't get much sleep?"

"No I didn't."

"Well then I suggest you rest." Teyla ushered him to the door. "She is safe right now. I trust John to protect her. There is nothing left to do but sleep now."

"Okay." Teyla nudged him the rest of the way out of the door. When he was gone, Teyla sat in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands. Carson saw this and sat in the chair next to her.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's just that, I have a hard enough time just hearing the Wraith in my head. Terras has an actual one in there. It makes me feel kind of grateful."

"I know what you mean."

"Terras is a really good friend of mine. I don't want to lose her. And Ronon, I can't imagine what he'll do if he loses her for a second time."

"It'll be okay, Teyla. Rodney will find a way to get that Wraith out of her."

"I know." Carson looked at her. She didn't seem reassured.

"Is there something else that's bothering you?" Teyla didn't answer. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather we didn't. Not now at least." Teyla got up. She was almost at the door when Carson called her.

"If you want my advice, you should just tell him." Teyla nodded and left.

At Heightmeyer's office

John and Terras stood outside Kate's office.

"Okay. Terras, I'm gonna leave you here with Kate. She's a really good doctor. Kate's gonna call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up. Is that alright?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Okay." John knocked on the door and Kate opened it almost immediately.

"Terras. I'm Kate.'' She put her arm around Terras' shoulders and led her inside.

"Kate," John said. "Call me when you're done."

"I will. Good bye John." She closed the door and John went off to do nothing.

"Please. Sit." Kate said, pointing to one of the couches. Terras sat down on one and Kate took the other one.

"I'm not really sure what to do." Terras said.

"Just tell me how you're feeling. About your situation." Terras thought for a moment.

"Well I'm afraid. About what Amar will do if she gets control of me."

"How does she get control?"

"Well it's complicated. For the past six years she's gotten stronger. And it seems as she gets stronger, it's harder for me to remain in control. About a year after I became a runner, I heard her voice for the first time. She hadn't been strong enough to even talk to me before then."

"What does it feel like when she tries to take control?"

"First I feel a coldness wash over me. Like someone just dunked me in ice cold water. Then I feel an almost unbearable pain. As if I am being ripped from my body, literally. And then I feel as if my whole body has fallen asleep and I can't move. It starts at my feet and works its way up. Amar has never succeeded in taking control of my body totally. Just partially. And then she released it right away."

"So she can give up control at will?"

"Yes. She sees what I see and hears what I hear. I don't know what I'll do if-" Terras froze. It was happening again. She rolled off the couch and onto the floor, screaming and sobbing.

"Terras! Terras!" Kate kneeled down at her side.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!" She screamed 'no' over and over again for several seconds. Then she suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Terras?" Kate said. Terras turned to look at her. At first her face was blank. Then she got a furious glint in her eyes.

"My name is not Terras. I merely reside in her body. My name is Amar!" Amar growled and pushed Kate away as hard as she could. Fortunately, she was not in a good position and only managed to throw her to the couch. Kate quickly got up and ran to the intercom. But Amar was too fast. She caught Kate before she could make it halfway to the radio.

"Please!" Kate pleaded. Amar put her hands around her neck and snapped it. Kate fell to the floor, dead.

"This is too perfect." Amar said and smiled evilly. Terras did not witness anything for she was unconscience inside her mind.

A/N-Like I said in my first note, REVIEW! Please! Don't make me beg!


	5. Victory?

A-N- Yay! I got reviews!

drufan- I had to kill Kate for this story. You'll see why later. And the story wouldn't have worked out if I hadn't left her alone. I know they wouldn't do that but I had to for the story's sake.

Roos- Thank you! And I don't even have spell check. But I had to do that in the summary because I had a lot of stuff to write and didn't have much room.If I had put incorrect grammer thenpart of the summary would have been cut off.I don't really like to do that because it makes me look sloppy but I had to.

Cpt. Ritter- I don't think I'm really gonna have a lot, if any, Sheyla in this story, just unspoken feelings. But I'm gonna do a sequel with lots of Sheyla in it. So you can read that one if you want.

**ch. 5 Victory?**

Amar walked through the halls of Atlantis, lucky that she met only a few people who were oblivious to her presence. Terras was regaining conscienceness and saw what was happening.

_'What happened!'_ Amar mentally laughed.

_'I just killed the Doctor that you were talking to.'_

_'What? Why? What did she do to you that made you react like that!'_

_'She called me by your name and tried to stop me from taking over Atlantis.'_

_'She had good reason to!'_ Terras felt a shot of pain.

_'I have learned that I can cause you pain at will while I am in control of your body. You could've done it to me too. Actually you did once or twice. You just didn't realize what you were doing.'_

_'Please! Don't hurt anyone!'_

_'Don't worry. I'll make sure their deaths are quick and painless thanks to your generosity of harbouring me for the past six years.'_

_'Please, Amar! Let me have my body back!'_

_'This is my body now dear. Now you're simply a voice in my head. And when McKay figures out how to remove "me" from "your" brain, he will have removed you and I will own this body.'_

_'You said it yourself, there's no way to remove "you". You'll be stuck with me forever.'_ Terras felt another wave of pain.

_'I fear the pain will kill you first.'_ Amar laughed and continued her trek to the control room. Once there, she started to go to the control panel but John's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Terras! I thought I told you to stay in Kate's office and I would come get you when Kate called me!" Amar smiled.

"I thought I'd save you a trip." She said sweetly, posing as Terras. "Kate was tired so I told her to go to bed. I said I'd find you. Besides, I found a way to keep Amar from taking control." John looked at her skeptically but nodded.

"Okay."

_'NO! Don't believe her John! She's lying!'_

_'He can't hear you dear-y.'_

"Well I'm going to escort you back to the infirmary."

"Is that really neccessary?"

"I think it is. Until we can confirm that Amar really is no threat, then you should stay in the infirmary." Amar sighed but gave in. They walked out of the control room and headed for the nearest transporter.

Terras saw John falling for Amar's trap. She just wanted to get John alone in tha transporter so she could kill him. Terras tried to fight but she just got another shot of pain. So she focused all her energy on saying one word.

"HELP!" The word came out of Terras/Amar's mouth before Amar could do anything about it. John stopped walking and stared at Amar. Amar just smiled nervously.

"Terras?" Amar sent pain through Terras so terribly that Terras would have gone unconscience if she wasn't trying so hard to protect John.

"John, I'm Terras. That was nothing. It was- it was- I just stumbled back there." John looked at her suspiciously.

"You're Amar aren't you! What have you done to Terras!" Amar smiled evily.

"She will not survive the pain. Then this body will be mine." She started to run towards the transporter. John tapped his radio on and took after her.

"This is Sheppard I need back up NOW! I'm near the transporter on level two outside the control room!" John tried to catch up. She was almost in the transporter. John willed the doors not to close. He got to them just as they started to close and he stuck his hand in between so they would open again.

"If you want your friend back, you'll let me go."

"No! If you want to live, you'll let us have Terras back."

"Such an attempt would only hurt Terras." Terras had recovered the pain and before Amar could send another shot, Terras willed as hard as she could for Amar to be over powered by a wave of pain. It worked and Amar faltered. She was finally overcome by a Wraith stunner blast.

In the infirmary

Terras awoke in the infirmary with her arms and legs tied down. The good thing about sending pain to Amar when she wasn't in control, was that Amar had become too weak to maintain control. The bad thing was that it had shown Amar how to do it when she wasn't in control.

Every couple of minutes, Amar would shoot Terras with more pain. She couldn't muster the energy to give her pain too.

"Dr. Beckett!" Terras groggily called.

"Aye?" He said curtly when he came over.

"The pain. Please. Do you have anything I could take for the pain?"

"I don't know."

"Please Carson. Amar knows how to send me pain almost subconsciencly now. Just something to make it not hurt so much." Carson took pity on her and injected her with morphine. It only lifted a little of the pain for a short while but it was blissful relief. But then Amar sent a stronger wave at her.

"Noo." Terras moaned. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you. It was my body. I'm sorry for wanting to take it back." Amar cackled.

_'This is so amusing. Don't try to stop me. This will only hurt for a little while. Then you'll be dead and I can take another body.'_

_'How can you do that? Leave bodies at will?'_

_'It's quite simple. I can leave at will but once my physical body has left, then I can no longer remain in here. And I can only leave while you're alive. If you die before I leave, I die too.'_

_'What do you mean by your physical body?'_

_'My physical body has been compressed and changed into energy. I am not sure how to recreate it yet but I'm sure I will soon.'_

Teyla came into the room and immediately went over to Terras as soon as she saw her. "Terras?"

"I am." Teyla looked into her pained eyes and saw that she was not lying so she sat down.

"How do you feel?" Terras swallowed against the pain.

"It hurts. She won't stop. She wants to give me enough pain so that I will die and she'll get control of the body. I think. She said something about if I die than she'll die too. But I think she meant that if she wasn't in control. If I'm not in control and I die, then I think she lives."

"I see."

"Where's Ronon?" She asked weakly.

"I told him to get some sleep. He doesn't know yet about what happened. He should be pacing his room right about now, not having gotten any sleep." Terras smiled slightly.

"I'll bet."

"Is there nothing Dr. Beckett can do for the pain?"

"No. Amar keeps sending more. It's getting hard to breathe. I can't let her take control again, Teyla. If she does then I'll die for sure. I'm so tired but if I sleep she'll- she'll-" Terras couldn't go on. Amar was trying to take control again. It wasn't as terrible this time. Amar was taking it slowly since she had to get control completely before Terras died.

"Terras? Hang on Terras! Don't give in! You can fight this! Just hold on a little bit longer!" Terras slipped away as Amar took control. Her eyes opened wide and she scowled as she saw Teyla sitting next to her.

"What are you doing! Get away from me!" Teyla leaned back.

"You are in no position to make demands." Amar smiled and then spit at Teyla.

"If I ever get my body back, you will be among the first I feed apon." Teyla wiped the spit from her face but didn't reciprocate. "I hate you! I hate all of you! You _will_ let me go! I'll make sure of it!" Teyla leaned in closer.

"Unless you give us our friend back, you will go to a cell where you will live out the rest of you're life and die." With that, Teyla got up and stalked out of the infirmary. Amar scowled at her retreating back.

A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter. There's one or two left. I'm not sure. And I am going to be writing a sequel that'll be Sheyla! Yay! There's no Sheyla really in thisstory so all you Shweir fans have nothing to worry about, (except the angry mob of Sheyla fans hehehe) you don't have to read the Sheyla sequel


	6. Deceit, Revenge and Then We Wait

A/N- Cpt. Ritter- Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, the sequel will be up right after I finish this story. Which I hope will be after the next chapter.

**ch. 6 Deceit and Revenge, Then We Wait**

Amar had been moved to the holding cell with the shield up. Twelve guards stood around the cage. Amar sat huffily on the chair on the far end, refusing to eat, drink or move. She just sat there staring in front of her.

Amar had had two visitors so far. One by Elizabeth and one by Teyla. Teyla hadn't yet told Ronon about what happened. He still remained in his room, choosing not to come out. Teyla had decided to tell him when he chose to come out.

Inside Amar's mind, Terras struggled to stay alive. Amar continued to send her pain and Terras was mere inches away from death.

Teyla came into the holding room again, this time with John. John came as close to the bars as he could get and stared at Amar. Amar sat there with her stony expression, staring just past John's shoulder. Then all of a sudden, Amar smiled. A truly evil grin.

"Your friend has just died. Now I own this body." John glared at her with anger boiling inside of him. He surprised himself with how calm his voice sounded.

"That's too bad for you. You'll live out the rest of your life here. I haven't decided yet if I'll continue to feed you, but I'm thinking of putting you on a Wraith populated world and letting you see what it's like to be fed upon." Amar frowned and resumed her stony position.

"John, we must tell Ronon what has happened." Teyla looked at him sadly, unshed tears fresh in her eyes. John felt a pang of simpathy. Half for Teyla because he knew she would be the one to break the news to Ronon, and half for Ronon because he would have to live with the reality of losing Terras twice.

"Yeah. I suppose we do."

In Ronon's quaters

Ronon paced around his room. He hadn't gotten any sleep since Teyla had ordered him to go to bad. Of course he hadn't, too worried about Terras to even think about sleeping. But he had stayed in his room to make Teyla think he slept. He had been in here for the last two hours.

_'I'll stay another half hour and then go see Terras.'_ Ronon decided. While he was musing on what his life would be like if he and Terras had gotten together sooner, an anxious knock sounded at his door.

He rushed to open it and saw Teyla and John standing in front of him.

"Ronon, we have something to tell you. May we come in?" Teyla asked. Ronon stepped aside and ushered them over to a table and chairs. Teyla and John sat next to each other and Ronon sat across from them.

"Ronon, this is about Terras." John said. Ronon peered at Teyla and saw the tears that threatened to flow, but held at bay by an astounding strength that Teyla hadn't even realized she had.

"What happened? Did the Wraith take over her? Is she in the infirmary?" Ronon stood up, knocking his chair down in the process.

"Ronon. Please sit down." Ronon reluctantly obliged. Teyla continued. "When Terras was with Dr. Heightmeyer, Amar took over her. She tried to pose as Terras and kill John but Terras stopped her. We managed to sedate her and bring her back to the infirmary. When she awoke, she was Terras. Then Amar re-took control of Terras and we had to take her to the holding cell. While she was there, she announced that- that-" Teyla had to pause to regain herself. Ronon looked over at John who was staring intently at a spot on the table, refusing to meet his eyes.

"She announced what?" Ronon prompted. Teyla took a deep breath.

"She annouced that Terras had died." Ronon stared at her for a long time. As if he stared long enough, Teyla would smile and say 'gotchya' and Terras would come out of the closet, free from the Wraith and this all would have been just a sick joke. But it wasn't so. Teyla just stared back, a few tears flowing free from their prison.

"Where is the holding cells?" Ronon said relatively calmly considering what he had just been told.

"Ronon I don't think that is-" Teyla began.

"Teyla! Let him go. He's got to do this." John cut in. "Just let him go." Teyla looked at him in shock but nodded anyways and told Ronon where the holding cells were. Ronon stalked out of his room and Teyla sat there with John.

"John. Do you really think it is wise to let him do that? He might kill Amar." John scoffed.

"No. He'll kill her, bring her back to life, and kill her again. And he'll do it slowly and make sure he's stuck pins in every space possible in the voodoo doll." Teyla looked at him strangely. "Never mind. But Amar deserves to die. We should probably follow him." John got up and Teyla followed him. They rushed to find a transporter and get to the holding cells.

In the Holding Cells

Ronon walked determinedly into the holding cells. He stood for a moment and took in the sight of Amar. Sitting there with a slight smile but a slight frown on her face.

"Open the door." He ordered the guard. John and Teyla came running in.

"Do it." John ordered when the guard didn't move. Reluctantly, the guard pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and Ronon strode inside.

"Get up." He growled at Amar. Amar slowly stood up with a smirk on her face.

"You are the one who is going to kill me? You will only kill your friend. I can leave this body at will." Ronon grabbed her throat and forced her up against the bars.

"You said Terras was dead." Amar gasped for air. Ronon realeased his grip just enough so that she could breath and speak. She smiled.

"Yes. You human's tend to believe almost anything." Ronon gripped her throat tighter.

"Let me talk to her."

"No." Amar gasped. Ronon threw her on the ground.

"WHY NOT?" He was yelling now. Amar rubbed her throat and stood up.

"Because she is too weak to take control. This body will soon be mine. And I will kill you all. Quickly, as was Terras' wish for you not to be harmed." Ronon pulled out his gun and aimed it at Amar.

"You dare speak of Terras in such a way! You do not care for upholding her wishes. If you did, you would not be in Terras' body right now."

"You are right." Ronon pulled the trigger. A red flash shot Amar in the head. It was a good thing the gun was set on stun. Amar just swayed there for a moment. Then her eyes widened and looked as if she didn't know where she was.

"Ronon?"

"Terras?" Terras finally fell. Ronon caught her before she hit the ground. She laid in his arms, unconscience.

"We need a medical team!" John called to the guards as he and Teyla rushed to where Ronon sat with Terras. Within two minutes, the tree were pushed away from Terras as Carson and his medical team checked her vitals and lifted her onto a stretcher.

In the infirmary

Ronon had resumed his place beside Terras' bed. John and Teyla had pulled up some extra chairs and joined him. They sat in silence, relishing in each other's fear and anxiety.They stayed there for the rest of the day and half the night. No one ever said one word.

At one point, Carson had ordered them all to leave and get some sleep but they just ignored him so he let it go, knowing they wouldn't get any sleep anyway.

The heart monitor that Carson had hooked up to Terras suddenly went flat line. This was the first time the three had gotten up in twelve hours. To say that they got up would be an understatement. They jumped up. Like a couple of deaf people that had heard a gun shot for the first time.

Carson shooed them away as he and his medical team attempted to resusitate her. The three friends huddled together, watching.

A/N- Ha! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens! Don't you just love cliffies?


	7. A Plan

Disclaimer: I realize I haven't been putting one in so here it is. I own nothing. There's a disclaimer in my profile so if I ever forget to put one in my stories then look for it there.

A/N- Thank you Kat, one of my best friends, for your wonderful review. You're gonna have to start going on this site yourself so you can read my stories anytime you want instead of having to wait to come over to my house to read them. lol. Thank you Cpt. Ritter for reviewing! They always inspire me to update my story faster! Here's the story!

**ch. 7 A Plan**

Carson stood over Terras' almost lifeless body. He charged the paddles in his hands and was about to shock her when the heart moniter beeped. He waited. It beeped again. It started beeping normally now. Carson turned off the paddles and put them away.

Teyla, Ronon, and John stood not ten feet away from Terras' bed. Carson saw them still standing there and gestured for them to follow him to his office. He closed the door behind them.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know how long she'll live. It was lucky she didn't die just now. But if Amar keeps shooting her with pain like you say, then I recon she won't last through the night. I'm sorry."

The three friends just stood there, mourning the loss of a friend before she even died. A nurse knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carson called. A young brunette entered.

"Dr. Beckett, she's awake." Ronon, John and Teyla darted out the door, almost knocking the nurse over. Carson followed them.

"Terras?" John said when he got to her bed. Terras laid there in pain and turned her head at the sound of his voice.

"Dr. Heightmeyer." Terras managed to say.

"What about her?" Teyla asked.

"Amar..."

"Amar what?" Ronon prompted.

"Killed her." John clicked his radio.

"This is Sheppard. I need someone to go check on Dr. Heightmeyer. She may be dead." Sergeant Bates radioed back ten minutes later confirming that Kate was indeed dead.

Her body was brought up to the infirmary and a sheet was placed over her. Every couple of minutes, Terras would look over at the sheet as if this would bring her back to life.

"I'm sorry." She said. Teyla took her hand.

"It was not your fault Terras. Do not blame yourself." At that moment, Rodney rushed in.

"Good you're all here. I need to talk to you. Come with me." Teyla and John started to follow but Ronon didn't move.

"I think I'll stay here." Rodney sighed frusteratedly.

"No. Ronon this very urgent. I don't know how much time we have but I need you to come with me _now_." This convinced himenough to leave. Ronon reluctantly left Terras and followed the others.

Rodney hurriedly led them to his lab. When they got there, Rodney shut the door.

"How long does she have?" Rodney asked.

"Hopefully she'll last the night." Teyla answered when no one else spoke.

"Then we have to act fast. I think I have a plan." Rodney quickly told them his plan. When he was finished, his audience looked half hopeful, half doubtful.

"But Amar could jump to another body before we do that." John pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why we have to kill her first." The three stared at him in shock.

"_WHAT!_" They all yelled as one.

"Then we quickly resusitate her after it's done." Rodney explained hurriedly.

"You have to get the OK from Elizabeth." John said after a long pause.

"I know. But we gotta go now."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ronon asked. Rodney rushed out of his lab with the others hot on his heels. The ran into Elizabeth's office without even bothering to knock.

"Rodney? What's going on?" Elizabeth stood up as four very out of breath people ran into her office.

"Elizabeth. We need you to listen. It's very important." Rodney launched into his plan while Elizabeth sat back and listened.

"So what you're saying," Elizabeth said when he was finished. "is that we need to stop Terras' heart, then dematerialize her and rematerialize her with the gate power crystal and Wraith dart. And then we restart her heart. Is that right?" Rodney nodded.

"But we need to hurry." Elizabeth looked skeptical.

"I don't know Rodney..."

"Elizabeth this just like what happened with me and Cadman! We don't have much time. If we're going to do this, we need to do it _now_."

"Then do it. But don't tell Terras what we're going to do. Or we'll have to deal with the Wraith in someone else's body." Rodney stared at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth that's brilliant! That should buy us enough time to get everything set up! Terras will live and then we just have to do it to whoever Amar inhabits!"

"That's a good idea. Since whoever Amar takes over will be stronger than Terras, they'll live longer." Ronon added.

"No." Elizabeth said quickly.

"But-" Rodney protested.

"Rodney I'm not willing to risk anyone else's life to save Terras. Terras will probably live through the night, right?" Everyone nodded. "Then you should have plenty of time to get the dart set up."

"Elizabeth, sure, Terras might last the night, but she might not. I'm not willing to risk losing Terras because you aren't willing to risk anyone else's life. I'll do it. Please Elizabeth. Let me do it. I can handle it. And it would only be for twenty minutes max. Right Rodney?"

"Right. It shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes to get it set up."

"Yes, but-" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, Terras could die in the next twenty minutes. We don't know how much pain she can handle till she gives in. So I suggest we do all we can to make sure she lives to see tomarrow. And if that means letting the Wraith take over my body, then that's what it takes." John stared at her coldly. Elizabeth saw no way around it so she gave in.

"Alright. But be careful John."

"I will."

A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be long. The next is the last chapter. Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Meant To Be

A/N- Last chapter!

**ch. 7 Meant to Be**

John walked determinedly into the infirmary. He was alone. Only one or two nurses stood around. He walked over to Terras' bed.

"John? What's going on? Where's everyone else?" She asked. John looked at her sadly.

"Terras, Rodney came up with a plan." Terras sat up.

"Really?" Unknown to Terras but known to John, Amar listened.

"Yeah. But um... we have to uh..." John paused for drama. He was a very good actor and let fake tears well up in his eyes.

"What is it?" Terras was not liking the sound of this.

"In order to get Amar out of you, we have to kill you. Not permanently. Just stop your heart for a minute. Then we would restart it."

"What?" Terras looked at him, terrified. "John, I can't do that. How could you ask that of me?" Amar mentally growled.

_'No! They will not remove me! I won't let them!'_ Terras' eyes widened.

"What's wrong Terras?" John asked. Terras' breath caught in her throat. Unlike the feeling of Amar taking over her, this was a feeling of a heavy burden being lifted. But it shocked her to the point that she couldn't breathe.

A blue mist left Terras' body and traveled the three feet to John's. Even though John understood what was happening, he jerked back a little when the mist came his way. It entered his body and he fell back over the chair, unconscience.

"No! John!" Terras called before she too fell unconscience.

Twenty minutes later

Rodney bolted into the infirmary after he had set up the Wraith dart dematerializer. John stood by Terras' bed looking down at her. He was trying as hard as he could not to think about the plan. If he did, Amar would hear it. Fortunately, she was too weak from jumping bodies to take control of him.

John almost couldn't describe what it felt like. It tired him out. That was for sure. He pretended not to understand why he felt like this or why that blue mist went into him. Amar tried not to make her presence known so as to lead him into a false sense of security. John went over what he was supposed to say in his mind without actually thinking about it.

"Colonel?" Rodney asked, pretending to not know what was going on.

"She's unconscience Rodney. Will it still work?" Rodney looked over Terras.

"I think so. We'll just have to see." Rodney looked over at John's uneasyness. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I was sitting here telling Terras what was going to happen and this blue mist left Terras' body and went into mine. Then I blacked out." Rodney looked at him concerned.

"Really? Well I hate to sound rash but we need to worry about Terras first. Then we'll have Carson look you over."

"Yeah okay. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah. I thought Terras would be awake so I told Zelinka to bring it in after Carson did... you know."

"Yeah. Where is Carson?"

"He's on his way. He had to charge the paddles before coming."

"Okay. Good. Well that's not neccessary now."

"Well, if she wakes up..."

"Yeah." Right then, Carson came into thw infirmary with the paddles fully charged.

"Are you ready?" He asked, nervously looking between the two men.

"Yeah." Rodney answered. As they rehearsed, John sank into a chair with his hands clutching his head.

"Colonel? What's wrong?" Carson asked.

"My head. It hurts so much."

"Okay. Get up on the bed." Carson ordered. John obeyed and layed down. Carson put his stethescope in his ears and lifted up John's shirt, pretending to hear his heart. Then quick as lightning, he grabbed the charged paddles and stopped his heart. Rodney signaled out to Zelinka to bring in the dart dematerializer. He was followed by Teyla, Ronon, and Elizabeth.

"He really should be standing in an open space. Could we at least put him on the floor?" Zelinka asked. Rodney and Carson lifted him up and put him in the middle of the floor.

"Stand back." Zelinka ordered. Terras was starting to awake and saw John lying on the floor.

"Oh my God! John! Amar is in him!" Teyla rushed over to comfort her.

"Shh. Terras it's okay. He will be fine." They all watched as John was beamed into the dematerializer. Zelinka reconfigured the computer to rematerialize him. His hand paused over the enter button.

"What are you waiting for?" Terras screamed. Zelinka wasted no more time in rematerializing John. Two figures were beamed out, John and a Wraith. They were both 'dead'. Carson ran over to John's lifeless body and restarted his heart with the paddles. He listened to John's heart with the stethoscope that was still around his neck. There was a beat. A faint one, but at least it was there.

"I think he's going to be okay." Carson announced. The nurses that happened to be in the room at the time,lifted John back onto the bed while Carson restarted Amar's heart.

Six hours later

John woke up in the infirmary the next morning. Terras was sitting up in the bed to his left wearing her normal clothes. Ronon sat on Terras' left, talking to her softly. Teyla slept in a chair next to John's bed.

Terras noticed John was awake and smiled at him. The first true smile she had given in a long time.

"How are you John?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I feel a little relieved though. I mean, when Amar was in my brain, I felt like I had no privacy."

"I know what you mean. Thank you John. For doing that for me. And I hate you say this. But I'm really glad Ronon didn't do it and you did." She smiled sweetly at Ronon who smiled back, understanding what she meant. John, however, didn't.

"Huh?"

"I probably would've given the plan away while trying to kill the Wraith while it was in my mind." Ronon answered for Terras.

"Oh. Yes. I wouldn't've be surprised if you had. That reminds me, where is Amar?"

"She's in the holding cell." Terras said. At the sound of voices, Teyla woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"John, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, you know, considering I just died." Teyla smiled at his joke. John looked over Teyla's head to Terras who was smiling and raising her eybrows as if saying, _ask her_. Teyla beat him to it.

"John, would you like to get some lunch after Dr. Beckett releases you? He said you should be okay to go by lunch time." John looked at Terras who was prompting him to say yes. Teyla saw John looking and turned around. As Teyla looked, Terras quickly dropped her hands and smiled innocently. Teyla just shook her head and turned back to John. Ronon and Terras snickered behind her back.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'd love to." They smile at each other. John looked back at Terras who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. John just rolled his eyes. Terras heard footsteps and quickly pulled the covers up to her chin to hide the fact that she was wearing her regular clothes.

Carson entered the infirmary. "How are you Colonel?" He asked, coming over to check his vitals.

"Just peachy." Carson finished with John and moved on to Terras.

"And what's this? Covers pulled up to your chin? What's going on?" Terras put on all her charms.

"It's really cold in here, Dr. Beckett. Is there anything you can do to make it warmer?" Carson went over to a thermostat and turned it up. It immediately started to get warmer.

"There you go. I'll be back to check on you in an hour." He looked at Terras as he said that and left.

"What was that about?" John asked. Terras just threw off the covers to reveal her shoes that were on her feet. She got out of bed and looked at herself in a compact mirror she had pulled out of her pocket. Seeing that everything was okay, she put it away.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you in an hour." Terras said and she and Ronon walked out of the infirmary, hand in hand.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Ronon asked as they walked down the hall.

"We're definately going to need to take drastic measures." Terras said in mock seriousness.

"Yes we will." Ronon led her out onto a balcony. Terras let go of his hand and leaned on the rail.

"I love it here. God I wish I could live here. It's so perfect." Ronon joined her at the rail.

"Well why can't you? You and Sheppard are friends so I'm sure he'll talk to Dr. Weir about it."

"Yes but Ronon, I couldn't live here. What would I do? You're on John's team so you have a purpose here. I would feel like I was imposing."

"You could always earn your stay." A voice said behind them. They whipped around to see Elizabeth standing there. "I hear they're looking for a new psychiatrist. Just something you should think about." Terras and Ronon exchanged a horrified glance. "Oh don't worry. I won't tell Carson you left." They let go of a breath they hadn't realized they were holding.

"Thank you Dr. Weir. But are you serious? You would let me live here if I became your psychiatrist?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Absolutely. John tells me you're excelent at understanding peoples feelings." Terras beamed.

"Thank you. Yes of course. I accept." Terras smiled at Ronon.

"Good. Well I'll just leave you to it then." With one last smile, she left the balcony.

"Oh this is wonderful. It's like it was meant to be." Terras wrapped her arms tightly around Ronon's neck.

"You're right. It was meant to be that Sheppard and McKay just happened to go to the planet you were on. Now I'm not one to believe in fate, but that was definately meant to be." Ronon stared down into Terras' eyes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Terras pulled back and smiled.

"Definitely meant to be. I love you." Ronon smiled back.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her again.

**END**

A/N- OK I hope that wasn't too corney of an ending. Tell me what you think of the story. Cpt. Ritter gets a digital marshmellow for being my most faithful reviewer! There will be a sequel to this story. It will be Sheyla-y. Look out for it. I hope it will be up soon! Please review for the last time!


End file.
